Gaia's Last Hope
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: After IX, Garnet gave birth to a prince,& Eiko found another summoner alive. Mitoko knew they were the last hope for Gaia, and sent them to another world. Sixteen years later, a current wizard and witch gain new powers. Cross with HP HHr GZ


This is my first FFIX/Harry Potter crossover fic. I've seen many fics like Harry with summons from Final Fantasy games, so I gave it a try, and chose IX. I love it a lot! This is after IX, of course. Harry has his father's tail, and Hermione has the summoner's horn. I think it's obvious who the boy and the girl were. Characters belong to SquareEnix, and J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Gaia's Last Hope

Prologue

The sun reflected in the crystal sword of Alexandria's castle, groups of people were lined up to the boat which led from town to the castle. Pairs of twos entered the boat and rowed up to the castle by an Alexandrian soldier.

One pair was the young leader of the Black Mage Village, Vivi Orunitia, and priestess of the village, Mitoko Tribal. Mitoko wore a plain dark brown robe over her body, a hood over her head, and a wooden oak staff in her hand. Vivi hadn't changed much; he still wore his clothes from two years ago with his friends.

Waiting at the fountain in front of the castle was a young man with short sandy blond hair and light sea blue eyes, a monkey tail laying on one of his knees, a golden crown on his head, titled slightly, he was the ruler of Alexandria, King Zidane Tribal.

His wife, Queen Garnet Alexandros-Tribal, had given birth to the heir of the throne in their second year of reign. What he had learned about himself from their adventure two years ago, he still found it hard to believe he was a father, but he remembered his adoptive father and boss, Baku.

Standing next to him was an older man in a rusty suit of armor; Captain of the Knights of Pluto Adelbert Steiner had his hands behind his back, a huge smile on his face for everyone who arrived. His smile grew bigger when he saw Vivi with Mitoko coming closer to the dock.

"Hey, Vivi, Mitoko!" Zidane shouted, waving at them. "I mean, Lord Orunitia and Priestess Tribal." He smirked as he turned to Steiner.

"Master Vivi, it's great to see you again," Steiner said, tears forming in his eyes, his smile still growing.

Mitoko lowered her hood and took her brother's hand when Zidane offered to help her off the boat, Vivi got off by himself, and an Alexandria soldier led them to the castle. Zidane smiled and turned to the next pair that arrived.

Eiko Carol, holding something in her arms, hopped off with Zidane's help, with her was Regent Cid and Lady Hilda. Zidane gave a warm smile when he saw them, seeing they're the last guests, he and Steiner walked up to the castle.

"What's wrong, Rusty?" Zidane chuckled to himself, since he hadn't used that nickname on Steiner for a while.

"It seemed like yesterday that the queen was Princess Garnet and you were a common thief," Steiner said, his voice choked with sadness. "Now, she's the queen and you're the king." He broke into crying.

Zidane smiled a bit when they reached the castle and sent Steiner away, walking through the crowd, Zidane reached the stairs and walked to the top step. Turning to the crowd, he said, "Noblemen and ladies of Alexandria, Regent Cid and his family, Lord Orunitia and Priestess Tribal of Black Mage Village, and the other nations of our world, I will get our queen."

The crowd cheered as he walked the stairs and walked across the pathway to the royal bedroom, Zidane sighed as he reached the stairs that led to the bridge. Smiling, he walked up to the stairs; so many memories of two years ago entered his mind as he walked.

Walking to the door on his left, Zidane opened it and continued to walk straight to the room he and Garnet shared ever since they got married and started to rule together. He heard a soft chuckle when he entered. Turning the corner to face the bed, Zidane couldn't help but smile. Sitting on the bed was a beautiful young woman with long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, cradling a baby in her arms.

"Dagger……" he whispered, using his wife's nickname. "They're expecting us……"

Garnet smiled at the nickname her husband used, he walked up to her and their child, looking at the baby, it was a baby boy with black hair and bright emerald green eyes, Zidane guessed that someone in Garnet's real family had green eyes. Garnet stood up and took Zidane's arm, holding her child in the other arm, walked toward the main hall. The crowd awed, just seeing the beauty of their young queen.

Mitoko stood at the top of the stairs, with Eiko at her side. Zidane realized that a baby girl with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes was in her arms, a small horn coming of her forehead.

"Eiko? Another summoner?" Zidane asked. "I thought you and Dagger were the only ones."

"There was a couple living in Lindblum, they're left Madain Sari before it got destroyed, and their girl was found in the cabs to the castle," Eiko said. "Apparently, they were running from something. They looked so bloody, and the girl was still breathing in her mother's arms. We took her in the castle, and she's my little sister."

The king and queen smiled at Eiko's explanation, and continued with the ceremony. Mitoko placed her hand over the boy's head, her eyes closed, the horn from the girl glowed. Zidane realized that Gemons were some of the guests. The horn stopped glowing, and Mitoko removed her hand.

Zidane already knew that his son had a tail on his but, but about his sister was doing, he wasn't sure about it. After he defeated Kuja two years ago, he became king of Alexandria and Mitoko had become priestess of the Black Mage Village.

Sensing something weird, Zidane looked out into the crowd, and saw a cloaked figure in the crowd. Mitoko was chanting something for both the boy and the girl, then Garnet put two jewels on her son and Eiko put two jewels on her sister.

Afterwards, Zidane and Garnet went to the library to talk with Mitoko and Eiko privately. Zidane told them what he felt during the ceremony, Garnet still cradled her son in her arms, and Eiko did the same with her sister.

"Zidane, something is after your son and Eiko's sister," Mitoko said.

"How can we protect them?" Zidane asked.

Mitoko sighed and said, "If you want to make a sacrifice for it, I will protect them."

"A sacrifice?" Eiko asked.

Gripping her staff, she said, "I can create a portal and send them to another world, but I know you won't like the idea."

"If it's for our kid and Eiko's sister," Zidane said, "We'll do it."

Garnet and Eiko nodded, Mitoko agreed and twirled her staff, Zidane and Garnet looked at their son and Zidane sighed. A portal of white light appeared, Garnet made sure her son had the jewels she gave him and Eiko did the same with her sister.

Walking to the portal, they handed the babies to Mitoko and she put them in the portal. Backing away slightly, she closed the portal. Zidane took Garnet's hand and held her with his other arm.

"Tell no one of this," Mitoko said, putting her hood over her head and walking out. 'Those two are the last hope for our world,' she whispered to herself.

* * *

James Potter sighed, earlier that day he found a baby boy on the doorstep of him and his wife, Lily, on the blanket were two jewels. Wondering if the parents gone, or leaving their son with them, James took him in. Using a room not used in their house, they made a nursery out of it for their child. 

Lily walked into the room with the boy in her arms. "James, we should name him something."

"How bout Harry?" James said. "I was always kinda fond of that name."

"Okay. Harry Potter." James smiled and looked at his adopted son.

What they didn't know that their son was a prince of a kingdom on another world with great summoning powers, and he and the girl were the last hope of that world. James wrote a letter before he and Lily died, a year they found Harry.

* * *

Please! R&R! 


End file.
